Aniversario 9 12 11 005
by NayUchiha
Summary: -Eso no es una respuesta-y diciendo eso se sentó en las piernas del chico, el cual se sonrojo, a ella le encantaba hacerle aquello, provocarle aquello a El Gran Uchiha


**Wiwiwiwi 5.0 de 9.12.11**

**Wiwiwiwi, hoy estoy de aniversario con mi dueño, mi amor, mi querido novio, estoy súper feliz y este fic se lo dedico a el de regalo de aniversario, Felicidades!, por cierto lo estoy inmiscuyendo en el mundo de la escritura jajaja,**

**Sin más ni menos disfrútenlo y por favor, por favor, REVIEWS, para dárselos a mi querido novio y vea que lindos coments me dejaron ajajaja, gracias por leer, ESTE FIC ES SUPER ESPECIAL(redundo mucho verdad)**

**Na pero de verdad ya ahí va, ^^ Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo Sasuke en mis sueños.**

_Estaba anocheciendo y el aire del parque mecía los sedosos mechones negros de un hermoso joven que camina a través de un parque, más bien ¨el parque¨, el parque Central Floer, a travesando el mismo se llega a donde él tiene miedo de llegar, si Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo, por eso sus pasos tan lentos, por eso su mente divagaba, divagaba en lo que iba a hacer, divagaba en __**que?.**_

_Las chicas a su alrededor le miraban sin ningún tipo de recato, eso le molestaba mucho, y no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, los susurros de algunos vecinos que había vistos empezaron a perforarle los oído, acaso nadie conocía lo que era respeto, lo que era mantener distancia al espacio personal y no invadirlos con sus miradas con sus chismes, con sus auras acosadoras, Dios como desearía que todo fuera más fácil, pero no lo es._

_A cada paso se le hacía más difícil que le siguiera el otro, tenía que empujar mentalmente sus pies para que lo que tenía preparado no se arruinara, si le quería dar ese paquete que tenía en la mano, tal vez así cambiaba de opinión y pedía otra cosa por la fecha, es que ella lo tenía loco, era imposible saber cómo tratarla, __**-haa las mujeres nadie sabe lo que quieren-**__ esas fueron las primeras palabras que se escaparon de sus labios mientras caminaba en el parque y así en ese momento se acordó de su ¨conversación¨ del día anterior, y el sonrojo en su rostro era de película._

_**Flash Back **_

_**-Como te fue en tu misión Sasuke kun?-decía**__ una hermosa chica con unos mechones rosa sobre su rostro, y clavándole sus ojos verdes, más que en él, en su alma, ella era capaz de hacerlo._

_**-..HMP…-**__ ella le roba las palabras, es que ella no sabe lo que provoca en mi interior? Se preguntaba el morocho, no, ella no se lo imagina en lo absoluto, como luchaba por comérsela a cada instante._

_-__**Eso no es una respuesta-**__y diciendo eso se sentó en las piernas del chico, el cual se sonrojo, a ella le encantaba hacerle aquello, contrario a los que todos piensan, su Sasuke kun era muy tierno y muy respetuoso (al comienzo), a veces tenía que ser ella que iniciara la situación entre ellos._

_**-….es…-**__el chico no dejaba de pensar en cómo____Sakura sabía cómo manipularlo, este Uchiha da vergüenza, mi padre me viera de esta forma, sin poder articular una simple frase correctamente porque una chica este sentada sobre mi regazo, a decir verdad no creo que dijera mucho, el solo se concentraba en una cosa, entrenarme pensaba el sexi ninja-__**es…**_

_**-Que sucede Sasuke kun?-**__la voz de la pelirrosa se puso más seductora y esta vez las manos se posaron por encima detrás de su cuello-__**acaso no puedes decirme simplemente como te fue-**__ la boca de la pelirrosa bajo de la frente del chico a sus labios donde hizo el amago de besarlo y paso directamente a su cuello jugando, besando, succionado, si, como le encantaba tener el control._

_**-..Saku..ah -**__No pudo terminar el nombre de su dueña, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una placentera sensación que lo estaba excitando, las manos de su princesa estaba entre sus pantalones, más bien entre sus boxes y un va y ven en ellas mientras las de él solo se aferraban a la cintura de ella._

_**-aaa..-**__un gemido escapo de la boca de ella, como le encantaba verlo así, a punto de volverse loco, tan firme, tan duro, tan listo para ella__**- vamos a… vamos a la cama Sasuke kun**__._

_No había más que decir las manos de Sasuke se pasaron por debajo de sus muslos y la ojijade enrosco sus piernas en su cintura y continuo besándolo, el azabache se encamino a la segunda planta por las escaleras y se dirigió a la primera habitación que encontró, la de la derecha, la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla._

_**-Ahora me toca a mi SA-KU-RA-**__ las manos del chico comenzaron a dibujar el cuerpo de la chica que empezó a estremecerse desde el primer rose, ese era Sasuke kun, un chico serio, muy reservado, pero cuando ella lo encendía, por Dios sí que le costaba apagarlo._

_Los besos de Sasuke recorrieron todo su largo cuello dejando moretones en el camino, siempre peleaban por ello, pero al mismo tiempo siempre el respondía que solo estaba marcando su propiedad, entonces fue el turno de él de meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior, y que sorpresa-__**Que húmeda estas Sa ku ra**__- el comentario hizo sonrojar a la hermosa mujer y más aun ver el sharinga en sus ojos, solo le pasaba cuando estaba muy excitado y por cierto él no se daba cuenta, siempre era así, ella parecía tener el control de él, pero cuando las cadenas se rompían, salía como cachorrito asustado y era su turno de tomar todo control, esa era la parte que a él le gustaba Le abrió la blusa, le bajo el cierre de su pantalón y su mano no perdió tiempo en introducirse en la intimidad de su chica._

_-__**Haaa haa Sasu haaa**__- su nombre, le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios ella, de su dueña y hay estaba debajo suyo, temblando y llegando al primer orgasmo de su noche, y acelero __más y más y más y__ …_

_**-SAKURA ESTOY EN CASA!**_

_**-Shit...tu madre llego…-**__Sasuke se levantó de golpe de sobre Sakura, ella está en shock todavía así que se subió el cierre de su pantalón, si, él y la levanto de la cama-__**Sakura, arréglate**__._

_**- s si Sasuke kun vuelvo en seguido**__-pero antes de que saliera el azabache la tomo por ambos brazos frente a frente y mirándola a os ojos-__**que sucede?**_

_**-Respira y…ciérrate la blusa**__-el comentario tubo como respuestas una sonrisita y un abrazo de su querida chica quien le susurro unas indicaciones al oído de cómo salir por la ventana y un último comentario antes que el brincara._

_**-Sasuke kun…para la próxima no habrá nadie….te lo prometo…ha y quiero que termines termines…recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos?, tienes permiso de terminar sabes.**_

_El resultado de aquello fue un sonrojado Sasuke, saliendo brincando por la ventana, y los pensamientos de la chica terminaron en un, porque mi madre tuvo que llegar!_

_**Fin flash Back**_

_Y ahí estaba el, al final del parque frente a la puerta de la casa de su amada, con un mar de pensamientos en su cabeza, y es que Sakura tuvo una ¨conversación¨ con él, donde le explicaba que ¨regalar de aniversario¨ y no es que él no quisiera, por Dios que si lo quería, solo no sabía cómo comenzar, y ese era el deseo de ella deseaba, que el Uchiha comenzara._

_La puerta se abrió por si sola__**-Feliz aniversario Sasuke kun**__ - los ojos del Uchiha se posaron en la chica que tenía en frente, solo en ropa interior blanca y listones en sus tobillos con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas,__**- no, no habrá nadie sino hasta mañana…y…y te ayudaré a comenzar y…y- **__de repente el rostro rojo de la chica fui sustituido por unos sorprendidos ojos-__**Me traiste heladoooooooo Sasuke kun!**_

_**-Olvida el helado**__- y diciendo esto entro a la sala de la casa colocando el helado en el piso__**- esta vez no tienes que ayudarme a empezar-**__ cuando la pelirrosa levanto el rostro ya pudo ver desde el comienzo los ojos rojos de su amado, se atemorizo un poco y solo pudo decir, o tratar de decir mas bien._

_**-Sa sa Sasuke kun…el ..el he lado**__-lo dijo como pudo porque Sasuke ya la llevaba en brazos por las escaleras, y besándole el cuello._

_**-Prefieres el helado…o….a mí!-**__ la voz del Uchiha salió muy ronca y seductora, ella nunca había visto ese lado de él, -__**soy tu regalo de aniversario, no recuerdas **__**LA**__** conversación, **__**de TU**__** regalo**__, __**no dices nada…Sa ku ra**_

_**-Sasu ke kun…también me gustan las malteadas**__-Y tomando la autorización Sasuke termino el camino hasta llegar a la habitación que pronto seria la gloria, con una frase triunfal._

_**-Feliz Aniversario…Sa ku ra.**_

_**Lol que tal?^^**_

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
